PSM-Family
by snowflakeangel21
Summary: My oneshot! Six months later the seven return to the farmhouse. (For first-timers best to read Please Speak Mikey before this one, as it might confuse you)


**Hey everyone my one shot! Sorry I wanted a break from writing but since I'm going away for 2 weeks tomorrow I thought it would be a good time to post!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ok all set to go!" Donnie announced rubbing his hands together once he had double checked the Shellraiser for malfunctions and maintenance, luckily his wagon was tuned-up perfectly and ready for the long trip. The family had made a promise, now it was the time to fulfil it. For precaution the Brainiac added some extra oil in the tank for the journey when his red-clad brother appeared with three duffel bags. He raised his bandana sceptically before grinning. "Geez Raph have you made a decision to move there instead?" His reply was a glare.

"Shut it genius. This is mine, sensei and Leo's" Raph dumped the bags in the corner of the van when he discovered one was still missing. Sighing and rolling his eyes the red sibling stepped out the vehicle. "Isn't Mikey done yet?"

Donnie shrugged his shoulders pointing back toward the bedrooms. "Leo is up there with him. You know Mikey can never figure out what he may or may not need, and then he starts again. But I wouldn't worry." Confused by his purple brother's smile he elaborated. "Remember this is a big step for Mikey." He sigh. "My guess is that he's nervous so he's stalling a bit, with everything that transpired the last time we were there."

Raph narrowed his eyes clenching his fist, the memories of those dark days still lingering over the family. It was understandable and quite foolish for him not to see why his youngest brother was the last to pack for the weekly outing. They were all shocked when Mikey announced the conclusion to spend seven days at the farmhouse and with the determination shining in the bright blue eyes how could they say no? No opinions or choices just agreement and settlement that landed the seven to drive away back to the countryside. The hothead broke his thoughts when he heard the rascal voice of Casey Jones coming from the right of the tunnel with April. He shook his head knowing that they would leave eventually.

* * *

"Mikey you ready to go?" Fearless knocked before entering his baby brother's cluttered and disorderly room. Himself being somewhat of a clean freak, cringed at the mess wondering just _how_ Mikey could stand to live in this claustrophobic scene. It was beyond him. (Of course the leader would never admit it.) Movement alerted him to the bed, or rather under it. His eyes eventually spotted large turtle feet. He might admit that he would have never seen the teen inside this hoarder room, never mind how perceptive Leo was. He tilted his head to the side, his hands on his knee pads as he spoke "Em, Mikey?" A crash jointed the bed along with a yelped of surprise as Leo saw the body wobbling out from being partly trapped under the frame.

Soothing his head while small tears began arising in the eyes, accompanied by a pout on the lips, "Leo, don't sneak up on a turtle like that!" The eldest crossed his arms smirking. "Well then it's a good thing I was here instead of Raph who knows what tricks he might pull." He laughed at his orange sibling's gasping expression. "Ha ha funny" he said getting up from the floor.

"What were you looking for anyway?" Fearless questioned which turned solemn when Mikey didn't answer straight away, like he was coming up with an answer. Or it could be because he turned his head away refusing to look into Leo's pupils.

"It doesn't matter. I think I have everything with me" said Mikey as he zipped up his bag lunging it over his shoulder. He then grinned showing his teeth. "Well dude let's go" he walked past Leo to the door when his oldest bro placed a hand on his shoulder. Mikey waited for a response but instead felt a squeeze, he turned his head slightly to see Leo smiling in reassurance.

"We are with you Mikey" Fearless noticed the tense figure of his sibling relax in relief before nodding going towards the Shellraiser. Master Splinter made one last trip to the bathroom then climbed in the front with Donatello leaving the other children in the back as Raph closed the van doors and speeded out the passage way towards their destination.

* * *

The ride was clear of traffic allowing Donnie to speed a bit faster down the roads causing the wind to whip across Mikey's face as he stuck his spring head out the window with curiosity and awe. They sadly registered that last time Mikey missed the whole ordeal having spent most of it comatose due to his illness. His expression was even more stunned once he arrived even though Mikey had seen the outside of the house multiple times it was a new-found sensation when arriving again after half a year. Everyone gathered their belongings going upstairs into their rooms; Mikey followed Donnie to the same place he had been stuck in for a period. The teen looked around feeling a sense of nostalgic. So much had happened that his feelings were a mixture, good or bad or even reality and fiction. Donnie viewed his sibling searching the room like a first-timer before going to the window his hands leaving finger marks on the glass as he observed the forest that changed everyone insight of their surroundings, and ultimately avoid watching horror films featuring forests.

Mikey's cerulean orbs gazed upon the lovely, tranquil landscape feeling a tug on his physique. He wasn't sure what it was but the orange turtle needed to go, like it was urgent. During the six months Mikey's attitude had alternated, his video games and comic books still a major aspect in his life and playing prank attacks on his brothers had restored, but his concentration and his abilities had upgraded to almost becoming on the same level as his siblings. Although Splinter did point out he had the natural talent Michelangelo still refused to achieve a higher standard than the others. In some cases he was similar to Donnie. He didn't have a problem being in the background. Another quality were his senses, the detection which he always maintained acute was activating again. His two fingers tighten on the window, he wanted, no! He _needed_ to go to the lake and also that other place. He turned around to see Donnie unpacking.

"D can we go to the lake soon?" the genius stopped noticing the blunt question with a hint of pressing? Did he want to go right now? The look in his baby brother eyes was absolute. " _Mikey is usually so open but right now I wonder what he is thinking?"_ Fortunately they could leave once the two went downstairs and spoke to Leo and Raph (who was satisfy to dumping the luggage on the bed) after getting confirmation from their father, the four turtle ventured outside into the secluded environment.

The three left behind were in the kitchen glancing at the now miniature terrapins disappearing from view. Casey sat down on the chair eating a packet of potato chips, while April served her sensei a cup of tea. Splinter took a sip before asking. "April do you sense anything?" Looking up and remembering where she saw the terrifying image of her decease grandparent, she took a moment of solitude when she closed her eyes using her psychic abilities to gather signals of the locations surrounding her. Luckily her powers have improved becoming more stable and near accurate to be able to perceive and distinguish different areas, however this left her unpredicted when she came up with zero. There was neither a presence here nor anywhere in the house or outside. Opening her eyelids Splinter's scent caught a whiff of sadness but contentment. The rat made an attempt to comment when she replied. "I sense nothing sensei, it's all good, now will leave it up to them". Casey's eyebrow brushed together in confusion for a moment before he understood what she meant. He sigh, happily munching on his snack. Splinter kept his eyesight on the field of vision silently praying and hoping that this 'holiday' would finally mend the bond between his sons completely.

* * *

Mikey loved Manhattan. The awesome buildings to bungee jump showing off stupendous stunts. The citizens roaming back and forth to their destinations never once observing the dark shadows of different beings as they jumped like silhouettes above them. While Mikey never did enjoy hiding away due to his free-spirited nature, he found it absorbing watching the humans. But most of all it was the lair, his most treasured place he desired to scattered back to. However staring at this magnificent, breath-taking setting, he began to uncover a new background that was now second best, like a paradise to escape emotional trauma or simply to relax and be free. The little turtle felt a swirl of emotions as his brothers had finally filled their commitment taking him to this spectacular lake.

"Oh wow guys this is…amazing!" His eyes sparkling, beaming with joy as his smile spread to both sides of his features. Raph chuckled stepping into the clear crystal water, kicking his leg up splashing his youngest bro. "Come on in Mikey before I grab your shell and throw you in!" Grinning widely he jumped spinning his body in performance spraying his blue and purple siblings who laughed enjoying the game. A few hours passed as the sun illuminated on the trees highlighting the shadows upon the glittering lake as it descended lower hiding completely behind them, leaving the place slightly darker as the evening began dropping into crimson and orange.

On the smooth trimmed patch of green, which escalated further out like a giant field laid the four terrapins whose held dissimilar positions as their coloured irises absorbed the glamorous attraction. Mikey was on his plastron, his face held by his hands with Raph sitting beside him but on his shell, arms behind the head and one leg over the other. To his right was Leo's carapace against a tree one arm bent over his knee and lastly Donnie held up by his arms, the lanky legs stretching out in front. The peacefulness was interrupted by a soft voice. "Hey guys?" The three peered at Mikey's head who didn't turn around, but keeping his face upwards at the now darken sky erasing the colours for purple and blue.

"Thanks soooooo much for bringing me here. It's like a…a undisturbed sanctuary. Though I can't really forget what really happened…I'm glad this hasn't been tainted by it". The older brothers kept quiet, forlorn expressions appeared. They have tried to put the past behind them, however sometimes it seemed to surface on its own, like a free will. Whether it was a conversation or a sparring match, or even one word the occasional flinch would bring pain leading to awkwardness. They all probably had similar thoughts wondering about coming back to the farmhouse to overcome those several days that tried to tear the family apart. Perhaps thinking it could finally be put to rest and resolved if one of them actually spoke up, so only natural they were flabbergasted when it was Mikey who made the announcement. Raph pushed himself up before adding his own comment. "You're right Mikey this place is awesome. Hopefully we don't get any idiots or global warming to come and spoil it". He was pleased to see his baby brother giggle.

Leo concurred. "Definitely. If you guys want why don't we make this a regular visit? Maybe every few months we have a break from saving the world. All the battles with the Shredder and his henchmen and the foot soldiers, I don't know about you but I think we deserve a break? What do you think?" If mouths could hit the floor then that would be the expression his brothers manifested, along with the eyes bulging out. Did he say something so shocking?

Donnie blinked responding incredulously. "Did _you_ just say we can have a break?"

Raph's smirk was playfully vicious. "Oh I think he did Donnie-boy. Our fearless leader, aka the great Leonardo just declared to relaxing in the countryside without any training. Wow never thought I'll see the day!" The oldest rolled his eyes humorously smiling back in retaliation. No point answering since it was the truth, after all it wasn't his fault this lake had a tranquil presence. Leo felt a hand touch his arm and saw Mikey gazing at him with widen, optimistic and hopeful blue orbs.

"Really Leo, can we called this place our own? When things become tense and need a breather from New York, all of us can come and relax at the lake?" Leo's heart was as warm as the sun when his baby brother's features brighten happily like a child at Christmas. Mikey leaped into his arms snuggling against his plastron as the four continued to view the scenery hardly alleviating their postures.

Stars circled the night sky scattering everywhere not preventing a single cloud to cross through. They looked like multiple light bulbs dazzling their sparkling demeanour over the world. The glow was radiant and affectionate lightening the forest, flashing over three sleeping brothers unaffected and untroubled remaining dormant. However it was the fourth that the stars took pity on, so they twinkled and shined scintillating on the spring figure of Michelangelo. The youngest orange terrapin legs were off the side swinging slowly in the air as his arms lied comfortably in his lap. The ground was hard yet the patch he sat on was soft. He glanced down at the meter drop, knowing he would be killed if fallen but Mikey felt safe all the same. Maybe someone in heaven was watching over him. Giving him this warmth and protective feeling. Mikey closed his eyes taking a deep breath as the security of the light stretching around him. Who knows maybe sitting here on this cliff where he almost died, taken away from his beloved family had changed the scenario into a different meaning. Full of love, pure-heartedness and appreciation in saving that one tiny life leading to a promise that one day they could meet again. The youngest bro never told his siblings out loud but the loss of Klunk still affected him. Even though the cat took on another appearance, not truly a real animal but had become a part of his life and actually helped him gain his mojo back. There was days when he cried and prayed in his bed wishing for his pet to cuddle beside him. As the months went he began to feel better healing his soul from the torment, nonetheless a small piece still remained dark.

He felt the burn and wiped away the glistening water ready to fall, allowing a few sniffles before leaping to his feet. Mikey had a sensation that all stars were focused solely on him. He lifted a hand and said. "One day Klunk we will meet again, on Earth or in heaven I don't know, just know that you are my cat and I enjoyed the time we spent together. I was so sad when you left me. I felt so angry and betrayed….. But nevertheless I understand now and just pleased to have met you. Thank you Klunk for giving me and my brothers another chance." Smiling up above Mikey twirled his figure around and ambled back towards his brothers. If only he had observed the stars one more time, he would have seen the fluorescent shooting star flying through the sky.

* * *

They arrived back to the farmhouse early in the morning to see their father sitting on his brown robes, his posture showing deep breathing, pupils closed with his whiskers slightly moving in the slow wind. The rat's ears twitched at the different tone of footsteps. It was easy for the father to extinguish which son is closer or beside each other. Raphael's feet were considered the loudest not bothered about being silent as he stomped back to the house. Next his other middle child Donatello whose walk was slower but a hint of a rush like he was pushing his feet forward quickly, whether it was to see Splinter or to see _April_ was unclear. Leonardo always had a calm posture like a dancer, smooth yet swift, never to underestimate his stroll just because he was always to be last guarding the backs of his siblings. Mikey is obvious for the teen was the least quietest…well until six months ago anyway but now he was returning to his normal, vibrant personality that Splinter hid an amusing smirk sensing his orange son practically skipping.

"Morning my son's. How did you enjoy your night?" He said his brown-reddish orbs looking at his children sitting to make a circle. Mikey jumped at the chance to speak. "It was incredible sensei, we had so much fun! Everything was so clear and…well clean compared to the city". Splinter looked scrutiny at his youngest. "So there was nothing out of the ordinary?" Leo, Raph and Donnie lingered their gaze upon Mikey, whose features changed faintly memorizing himself waking up in ninja mode to avoid his brothers so he could sauntered away to the most tender, still traumatic scene that has equipped him with terrifying nightmares, the very same cliff that ripped his soul between death and the living. Mikey smiled shaking his head, he didn't want his family to know what he had done, to explain that he did this for himself hoping to finally let go and move on. No matter how much he missed the feline.

"Nope sensei, aside from beating them all at splash tag everything was all good and dandy. Seriously guys I think you are getting old or need more training to catch up to the all-powerful Michelangelo!" Those seconds were enough to recognize the true definition to his words, their hearts tightened at Mikey's closed secret, only it wasn't because once Mikey left the area to push his way onto the path three pairs of glowing colours watched dolefully and full of comprehension, knowing this is their baby brother chance to rekindle or reshape his life. They would all allow him to have this secret.

Raph snorted friskily "No way bro! We let you win...No _they_ let you but I'm a natural at kicking your butt!" Mikey frowned before pointing his pink tongue at his hot-headed bro causing a yelped as his head was sandwiched between Raph's armpit and arm.

"Leo, Donnie save me!" waving his arms viciously, fake tears streaming down his cheeks. The blue and purple turtles used the tickle attack to save Mikey as the red terrapin leaped away like frog and arch his shell like a cat. "Don't even think about it!" Laughter echoed around the farm until Splinter erupt his throat retaining his grin as his sons settled down in their first positions.

"I am glad you have had a pleasant moment to relax and become one with nature. That is why we are doing meditation again today." He raised his hand to stop their mouths moving. "I know indeed that we have been doing this more efficiently but I assure you this will be the last time for a while". The father gazed upon Mikey directing the sentence leaving the teen with an anticipating feeling.

 _"I wonder if…oh it Master Splinter I can never hide from him."_ As instructed Mikey shut his eyelids to the darkness letting his body flow across the vortex to his inner mind of pure white light. The atmosphere gradually altered each time his spirit entered the soul room revealing the four, elegant graceful orbs showing off the purity and benevolent. The various colours of his brothers' displaying their true meanings, shining and beaming with such luminosity that Mikey's body swallow in the love and devotion the orbs were presenting. Letting his feet slide fluently towards them the energy was stronger close up swirling around the youngest bro from danger and harm. The purple, blue and red were so beautiful, but it was his orb that made Mikey feel warm-hearted and reach out to touch the now glowing yellow star protecting the dazzling lustre orange. His fingers inches from his soul when he stopped, an astonished wide-eyed stoned appearance as another form took place behind it. His lips moved no response no words to utter seeing the furry orange creature wagging his tail slowly as his green cat-like slits gazed into Mikey's sapphire blue.

"Klunk?" he whispered. Didn't he somewhat wish to see him, to meet again, just once more? His wish had been granted as the little cat sat near watching him. At first he wondered how the _third world spirit_ had penetrated his private sanctuary, but then decided better on it? _"It doesn't matter how, I'm so very happy to know he is safe."_ Mikey reached around his soul towards the cat when Klunk stepped back his whiskers shaking at the turning head. Unable to bear the dejection on his owner's face he decided to reach out with a paw. Smiling gleefully the orange turtle bent down and gently grabbed it. **"I can't stay Michelangelo"** he notified him. As they let go Mikey felt frightened, why was he leaving? "Why? Can't you stay?" He stated deep down knowing it was futile, Klunk wasn't a real animal but something much greater, and in some ways darker. How he wished he could have just been a simple cat in need of comfort.

The feline rotated his frame to stare up at the transparent ceiling. **"No because there are others like you who need me, others who are trapped inside themselves and have to be saved. My task is complete, I am not required anymore, although I truly did appreciate the days we had together. Thank you Michelangelo".** His face scrunched up, his throat choked up as the tears swimming on the outer layer fell down. Klunk peered at Mikey and smiled. **"Do not cry my saviour, this is a new beginning".**

Then they heard shouting.

 _"Hey Mikey wake up now!"_

 _"Do you think he is napping?"_

 _"He is seriously zoned out"_

 _"Let's all jump on him"_

 _"Raphael you will do no such thing!"_

Mikey laughed delightfully rubbing away the water works. "I better get back"

Klunk agreed. **"That would be wise. Farewell Michelangelo I pray your future will always be bright and adventurous."** Mikey watched his friend become black and transform into the raven flapping his wings to fly above. He never gave Mikey a second glance and that was a good thing. He greeted his orb gently pressing his forehead against it, revealing his own promise to never emotional or mentally abuses his own soul again. Shutting his eyeballs the youngest terrapin, the baby of the family ventured out the meditation to home.


End file.
